Jeu du sort
by Snapou Black
Summary: Parce que rien n'est gagné d'avance, et qu'on y peut rien changé


**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Blaise Zabini - Theodore Nott - Zacharias Smith - Rabastan Lestrange ...

**Titre de l'OS **: Jeu du sort

**Résumé** : _Parce que rien n'est gagné d'avance, et qu'on y peut rien changé__  
_

**En plus** : Tout le monde aura reconnu le titre du premier chapitre de Harry Potter 4, non ?

**Remerciement **: Vive Elenna W qui arrivera encore à trouver des trucs qui ne sont pas là (mais arrivera à me convaincre que si)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Les sorts fusaient de tous côtés. Les corps tombaient. Des corps ennemis. Des corps alliés. Il n'en savait rien. Ou peut être qu'il préférait ne pas le savoir. Même ça il l'ignorait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il aurait tout le temps de regretter ces pertes une fois que tout ce cirque ne sera achevé. Il aura tout le temps voulu pour les pleurer, réconforter, s'isoler… il aurait toute une vie devant lui. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'ils gagnent. Eux. Le « bien ».

Il ne fallait pas se borner, c'était quand même mal partie. Il n'était même pas certain que Potter avait liquidé tous ces foutus horcruxes… et tant que ça n'était pas fait, ils pouvaient tous s'acharner autant qu'ils ne le voulaient sur l'autre maboule à face de serpent, mais il n'était pas prêt de mourir… alors que le binoclard lui… par contre… il n'avait qu'une vie. Une vie avec un bol du tonnerre, des gens près à se sacrifier pour lui laisser la vie sauve et espérer le retour de la paix… mais une seule vie quand même.

Foi de Nott, il avait beau avoir tourné sa veste et être du côté de la « lumière » comme l'aurait dit le farfelu à barbe blanche il n'était pas près à mourir en sauvant la vie du Survivant. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas le courage, n'oublions pas qu'il avait été un Serpentard après tout.

- Diffindo, hurla la voix de l'assaillant.

Théodore n'eut qu'à faire un pas de côté pour éviter le faisceau lumineux qui arrivait vers lui. Un sourire amusé se peignit sur son visage pâle.

- C'est tout ? Fit il semblant de s'étonner. Papa.

Le dernier mot était prononcé avec pour seul but celui de faire enrager la grande et fine silhouette qui lui faisait face. Quiconque ne connaissant ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait pu douter de leur lien de parenté. Leur ressemblance était tellement flagrante.

La même silhouette élancée et les cheveux bruns décoiffés (ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de les dompter, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre). Les mêmes traits de visage, bien dessinés et trompeur… même leur manière de se mouvoir correspondait. On aurait dit que l'un et l'autre se complétaient alors qu'à l'inverse : ils s'affrontaient.

- Endoloris ! S'écria une nouvelle fois la voix de l'adulte.

Le fils réitéra son geste et évita de justesse le sortilège qui l'aurait, à n'en pas douter, bien fait souffrir. Théodore avait assez donné lors des années écoulées et ne souhaitait plus jamais avoir affaire à supporter ce genre de punition.

Sans doute perdit- il un peu de sa lucidité étonnante lors de son mouvement, car il fût complètement surpris par le second impardonnable de son père.

_Il s'écroula._  
_Il se tordit._  
_Il gesticulait._  
_Il hurlait de douleur._

Enfin il pu respirer normalement. De longues minutes, il resta allongé de tout son long sur l'herbe humide du parc de Poudlard. La respiration haletante. Les idées confuses. Le souffle qui lui manquait. Ses membres tremblants. Tout son corps semblait s'être ligué contre l'idée d'un battement en retraite.

Un visage apparut dans son champ de vision, il n'avait qu'une seule certitude : ça n'était pas son père.

- C'n'est pas le moment de faire une sieste, Nott, remarqua le garçon en lui tendant la main pour le relever. Ca va aller ?  
- Zabini ? S'étonna le brun. T'es de quel côté toi ?  
- Les deux.

Le fils Nott fronça les sourcils, convaincu que c'était un après coup du doloris de son père qui le faisait entendre n'importe quoi. Il demanda donc à son ancien camarade de dortoir de répéter ses propos, les ayant mal entendus… mais les mêmes mots atteignirent ses tympans. Théodore dû se rendre à l'évidence : Blaise Zabini était resté le même

- Je ne peux pas faire de choix, tu comprends ça ? Demanda le métis. D'un côté y a ma famille et Draco… de l'autre y a la liberté et toi.  
- Moi ? S'étonna le garçon. Mais… on n'est pas ami à ce que je sache.  
- Comme quoi même Théodore Nott peut se tromper, se moqua Blaise. Et puis même si on ne l'était pas, je t'ai connu, apprécié et voilà quoi.

L'un arborait un sourire, visiblement ravis de l'effet de sa réponse sur son camarade. Quand à l'autre (le fameux camarade), jamais il n'avait été aussi surpris.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, un rayon vert toucha son interlocuteur entre les omoplates, le tuant sur le coup. Le garçon tomba vers l'avant, surprenant un peu plus encore son ami qui l'attrapa de justesse et l'allongea au sol.

Le garçon chercha ensuite autour de lui une quelconque personne ayant pu être à l'origine de cette mort en traître et seul un sorcier parut suspect. Rabastan Lestrange. Malgré lui.

- Théodore ? S'étonna l'homme. Va-t-en !  
- Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Pourquoi ?  
- Ton père me regardait, me voyait… avoir tué le fils Zabini peut le laisser supposer que je t'ai raté toi.

Théodore fixa longuement le mangemort, frère cadet de Rodolphus et donc beau-frère de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le regard emplis de pitié, il secoua la tête d'un air affligé, avant de demander pourquoi il n'avait pas « raté » le Zabini aussi.

- Il n'est pas stupide non plus, souffla l'adulte. Que je rate l'un pour toucher l'autre soit, mais que je rate les deux… penses tu vraiment que je sois capable d'une telle erreur ?

Le regard du plus jeune déviait vers un flash vert qui arrivait vers eux deux à une vitesse fulgurante. Sans même réfléchir une seconde, le jeune Serpentard agrippa le plus âgé et pivota avec lui. L'homme n'eut le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit que le sort touchait son filleul au niveau du dos.

Il n'eut juste le temps de souffler le prénom du garçon, que déjà il lui tombait dans les bras, comme Blaise un peu plus tôt.

Le mangemort chercha à son tour le responsable de cette mort. Seul un sorcier était dans les parages, à fixer sans oser bouger la silhouette désormais sans vie du fils Nott. Il n'avait pas été visé. Pourquoi avait-il protégé le mangemort qui lui faisait face ? Au point de sacrifier sa vie contre la sienne.

Lors des réunions, n'était il pas le premier à clamer qu'il ne fallait pas se sacrifier pour un autre, qu'il valait mieux vivre et avancer sans se retourner sur les corps qui étaient tombés à nos côtés plutôt que mourir et que tout soit fini pour nous. Le premier à affirmer qu'il ne mourrait pas pour un autre, même s'il s'agissait de Potter lui-même… était ce vraiment lui qui venait d'épargner un mangemort ? Etait ce vraiment son ami qui avait agit aussi stupidement ? De quel côté était-il donc au final ?

- Que lui avez-vous fait, Lestrange ? Ragea le Poufsouffle. Pourquoi vous a-t-il sauvé la vie ?  
- Je… j'avoue ne pas le savoir non plus.

Les deux se faisaient face. Immobiles tous deux. Muets. Ils attendaient. Quoi ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savait. Peut être simplement un miracle. Peut être espéraient-ils que Théodore finirait par se relever et bailler, leur signifiant qu'il n'était qu'endormi… ils minimisaient l'impact destructeur d'un Avada.

- Depuis quand utilise-t-on l'Avada du côté de la « lumière » ? Interrogea soudainement Rabastan.  
- Depuis que je m'appelle Zacharias Smith et qu'un foutu mangemort ne menace de s'en prendre à Théodore.  
- Je ne le menaçais nullement, contra le mangemort. Nous parlions… je ne lui ferais aucun mal.  
- C'est un traître à son sang, affirma le blond. Et je ne pense pas me tromper.  
- Tout est relatif, jeune homme. Il a su faire un choix que je n'ai osé faire ; Théodore à su se dégager de l'emprise de son père. J'ignore d'où il a tiré son… courage… car je suppose que ça en est.  
- Qui êtes vous pour lui ?

Avant que le blond n'ait pu obtenir sa réponse, une explosion retentit dans le parc. Sans se consulter, les deux ennemis se séparèrent, s'en s'attaquer mutuellement.

De longues heures de bataille s'écoulèrent encore. De nombreuses pertes étaient à déplorer des deux côtés. De nombreux blessés étaient transportés jusqu'à la Grande Salle où le combat final opposant Potter à Voldemort avait eu lieu. A la surprise de bon nombre, même de ses alliés : Harry Potter, alias le Survivant, gagna.

En découvrant une tête blonde parmi les pertes, les anciens Poufsouffle ne purent que regretter cette mort. Zacharias Smith était certes un monstre d'égocentrisme, égalant probablement Draco Malfoy lui-même, mais il était avant tout l'un des leurs. Ils l'avaient côtoyés sept années durant et n'avait échangé au final que trop peu de paroles. Jamais ils ne pourraient le connaître comme ils l'auraient voulu. Son caractère horripilant les avaient toujours éloignés de lui… sauf Théodore Nott et lui aussi avait péri dans cette dernière bataille.

De l'autre côté du miroir, c'était Rodolphus Lestrange qui découvrait le corps de son frère parmi les pertes du dernier combat. Il s'arrêta, défait malgré lui. Autant lors de la perte de sa femme il n'avait soufflé mot, n'avait montré que de l'indifférence : parce qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix…. Autant son frère était… c'était son frère.

Les aurors qui l'emmenaient à Azkaban furent néanmoins intransigeant et le poussèrent vers l'avant pour qu'il n'avance, le forçant à abandonner du regard celui qui était sa seule famille.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
